Momoka Nishizawa
| voiced by = , | wordplay = | alias = Peach | age = 11-13 | gender = Female | species = Pekoponian | born = 1993 (Gregorian Calendar - Anime) 1986 (Ethiopian Calendar - Manga) | occupation = Student }} is a character in the series Keroro Gunso. She is a very rich girl; she is the only daughter of the head of Nishizawa Corporation, Baio Nishizawa. Character Momoka is the only child of the multi-trillionaire head of Nishizawa Corporation. She has a huge crush on Fuyuki Hinata and beats up anyone who stands in her way with Fuyuki. She primaraly beats up her Keronian partner Tamama due to his childish actions of standing between Fuyuki and Momoka (at times literally) but in other times, they help each other and are as bonded like siblings. After seeing Tamama's battles, Momoka was secretly training so she could fight and protect Fuyuki. She is later equipped with armor that holds many powerful features and now fights with the Keroro Platoon and for Fuyuki. Momoka and Tamama are similar in that they both have a cutesy and kind attitudes, yet violent alternate personalities. Momoka is mostly shown as easily frightened and shy, but when in the face of enemies (or when she is just very angered), she reverts to her violent side in a heartbeat. Sometimes, it is even shown that the two sides of Momoka often interact with one another, but not exactly telepathically (which embarrasses Momoka for saying her thoughts out loud), although it is also shown that sometimes the two sides will work around each other, with the evil side beginning a plan to win Fuyuki's affections that required the good side's not knowing. One time, the result of a freak accident ended up having the two sides of Momoka being split, one the bossy and intimidating side that even frightens the Keroro Platoon, and the other the timid and cute side. Eventually, the two were morphed back into one Momoka thanks to the help from Keroro and some synchronized swimming. In several episodes, she, with the help of Nishizawa Peach Group, would take the chances for Momoka to send her love to Fuyuki, only to have limited success. She is a member of the kaito group MorePeachSummer with Mois and NatsumiKeroro Gunso episode 62 so she can steal an embarrassing painting from her father's state-of-the-art secured manor. Momoka met Tamama on her birthday and when she was in the 1st grade. Momoka had long hair when she was young but on her 7th or 8th birthday she saw Tamama in trouble (she didn't know Tamama yet) she cut her hair short and promised to save Tamama from a space-monster as long as he agreed to become her pet. Also on Momoka's first day of school, she was new to that school and she was in first grade she ran into Fuyuki who at time was also new to that school because he moved to Tokeyo from somewhere like Momoka did. Judging from chapter 140 of the manga, which features a little of her backstory, Momoka lived in France for two years (presumably with her friend from the fourth moive, Shion) when she was young. Personalities Momoka has two personalities. Her first and true personality is cute, polite, shy and sweet (based on her father). Her second is brutal, hot-tempered, and incredibly strong (based on her mother). However, a third one appears as an effect of the personality transferer, in which she absorbs the rest of the personality of her father. When she is on her dark side, the four small hair spikes on her head sharpen. Relationships * Baio Nishizawa - father * Fuyuki Hinata - Momoka has a BIG crush on Fuyuki * Tamama - partner * Angol Mois, Natsumi Hinata, Koyuki Azumaya - friends * Paul Moriyama - bodyguard * Oka Nishizawa - mother * Shion- childhood/best friend * Chiruyo Tsukigami- Competition for Fuyuki/love rival Calling Momoka Etymology Momoka literally means "peach flower". Nishi in her family name "west". Trivia *Momoka is one of the only members of Fuyuki's Occult Club. The other is Chiruyo Tsukigami, her love rival. * Momaka and her Keronian partner, Tamama, are in love with the main partners of the series, Fuyuki and Keroro(What a coincidence) * Momoka hates Alisa Southerncross because Alisa has a crush on Fuyuki. See also * Momo-hime (Sengoku Ran) References Gallery Momo3.jpg Nishizawa-family.jpg|Momoka with the Nishizawa and Paul. Momoka3.gif|An art work of Momoka. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Pekoponian Category:Nishizawa corperation Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Keroro Gunso movies